


-Larry Stylinson One shot

by anygays28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 14:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7687714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anygays28/pseuds/anygays28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first time writing a Larry stylinson one shot. hope you like it :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	-Larry Stylinson One shot

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing a Larry stylinson one shot. hope you like it :)

"Stop it Lou" Harry said feeling turned on. " whatever you're trying to do will not work on me. I'm too tired to do anyhting"  
"Are you now" Louis said with a smirk on his face.  
Before Harry could say anything Louis leaped on to Harry. Blue eyes met green. Louis looked down at Harry's peircing green eyes and plump pink lips.  
He smashed his lips against Harry's, licking his bottom lip. Harry parted his lips giving louis' entrance.  
They were having a full on make out session with Louis straddling on top of Harry.  
Louis was always the dominant one in their relationship.  
Soon after Harry was having a hard on.  
" Louis, i want ,i need you inside me" Harry said in a begging tone.  
Louis replied with a nod his lips still attached to Harry's.  
Louis lifted Harry. His hands groping Harry's tiny ass and taking him to their bedroom.  
As soon as they reached their bedroom Harry quickly started taking off his shirt, Louis doing the same.  
When they got onto the bed Harry didn't hesitate before reaching down to unzip Louis tight ass skinny jeans. After struggling for a bit Louis took over.  
Louis carried on kissing down Harry's chest, sucking slightly.  
When he got down to his v-line he quickly pulled of his jeans along with his boxers.  
Louis glanced up at Harry. " You're so beautiful" he said.  
"Hurry up" Harry said.  
Louis went to the cupboard next to him and brought out the lube applying it to his fingers.  
He swirled his pointer finger around Harry's entrance.  
Harry let out a moan.  
He started fingering him hard, adding another finger each time.  
"Just fuck me, Lou" Harry said slightly pissed off.  
Louis reached out for a condom. Ripping it open before sliding it down his length.  
He pressed his length into Harry's entrance, when he heard a loud moan coming from Harry.  
Harry bit his lip from the pain that later turned into pleasure.  
Louis thrusts became faster and faster.  
It wasn't long before Louis hit his climax and came inside of Harry.  
He slowly pulled out before going to Harry and pecking his lips.  
He tied up the condom and threw it in the trash can before cuddling next to Harry.  
Harry nuzzled his head into Louis' neck.  
Louis brushed Harry's sweaty hair away from his forehead before kissing it.  
" Thanks Loubear" Harry whispered  
"For what" Louis questioned looking deep into his eyes.  
"For making love to me" Harry said slightly blushing.  
"Anytime Haz" Louis said kissing Harry. It was a short but passionate kiss.  
Harry's eyes slightly shut before he whispered " I love you Loubear"  
" Love you too cupcake" Louis said before both of them drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. ;)


End file.
